


yes unless

by kaita



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: - ну, стопудово ты ему тоже нравишься, - тут же поясняет наруто и лыбится во всю свою солнечную чумазую рожу. - не нравился бы, думаешь, стал бы канкуро то и дело мотаться в коноху из своей пустыни?
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. про то, как всё завертелось и вот вертится, пг13

не задаётся всё с самого начала, прямо с экзамена и той секунды, когда трое из песка гордо шагают (двое шагают, а чел посередине - с огромной тыквой за спиной и такими же огромными мешками под глазами - злобно шествует) мимо всех собравшихся в аудиторию. разговоры затихают, чоджи несколько нервно прикусывает чипсу, акамару чихает, а киба, чихнув следом, немного охреневает от подобного высокомерия. не то чтобы в конохе таких зазнаек не водится, но то зло знакомое, за которое можно и грудью встать, если что, а эти..  
\- такие клёвые, - выдыхает за спиной ли и хрустит кулаками. - поскорей бы познакомиться поближе!  
киба категорически с ним не согласен. девчонка песка на голову его выше и характером стопудово хуже сакуры, чел с тыквой просто ужасающе ужасающ, а парень в чёрном комбезе банально бесит - потому что лицо раскрашено так по-идиотски и таким ядрёным фиолетовым, что так бы и врезал. к счастью, на этот раз бог милует. по крайней мере, конкретно кибу основные беды обходят стороной, а узумаки, с которым приходится драться сначала друг против друга, а потом плечом к плечу - беда привычная.

на второй раз бог, кажется, вообще забывает об их существовании, иначе полный провал первой же вменяемой миссии объяснить нечем. не совсем первой, пару раз по мелочи с куренай наведывались в соседние деревни, но такой важной и ответственной - первой. и в итоге всё идёт через жопу, начиная с того, что провожали их зарёванная сакура и наполовину перебинтованный ли, и заканчивая тем, что пришлось истыкать себя кунаем до полусмерти, чтобы мерзкий урод (сакон или укон - хрен в горячке драки разберёшь), отцепился от него хотя бы временно. в том, что дальше будет только хуже, киба не сомневается. акамару еле дышит, не приходя в сознание, внутри живота всё горит огнём, чакры на первую помощь нет, а и была бы - он всё равно не умеет, не знает, как и что правильно сделать, чтобы кишок сросся с кишком, а не с позвоночником. обычных сил тоже почти не осталось, приходится путать следы дедовскими испытанными способами. мерзкий урод эти способы обходит на раз-два и киба честно готов проститься с жизнью, хотя хотелось бы ещё, конечно, много-много лет и всё такое, даже ж не целовался ещё ни с кем, и так же честно говорит уроду всё, что о нём думает.   
\- ну вот это уже лишнее, - скалится сакон/укон после “пидор ты гнойный засунь свой хер себе в уши”.  
самое то, скалится киба в ответ. на пару секунд его точно вырубает - иначе бы заметил, откуда между ним и уродом появилась весомая такая преграда с характерным деревянным перестуком сразу во все стороны.  
\- помочь, щеночек? - нагло хмыкает чёрный комбез, маяча на периферии зрения где-то слева и сверху. - так и знал, что слабаки вы все в этой вашей конохе.  
\- закрой рот, песок сыплется, - выдыхает киба с немного глупым и позорным облегчением. - и сам ты!  
и вырубается уже надолго.

кажется, чёрный комбез потом даже навещает его пару раз в больнице, но киба не уверен, что это ему не приснилось.

спасение придурочного (но всё ещё своего, конохского, а потому родного) зла в лице мелкого учихи закономерно не удаётся. киба уверен, что это к лучшему - во-первых, зачем возвращать того, кто этого явно не хочет, а во-вторых, хватает и во-первых. ситуацию слегка портит только то, что для наруто, например, это всё не аргументы (даже подкреплённые кулаком пятой или справедливыми замечаниями какаши-сенсея), а сакура явно грустит всё больше и больше. кибе не очень нравится, когда девчонки грустят, но если развеселить ино или даже хинату достаточно легко, то с сакурой нынче хренушки, а не веселье.   
\- акамару! го гулять! - орёт киба на весь двор и ловко уворачивается от подзатыльника матери. - мы до вечера!  
в лесу спокойней, дышится легко и всей грудью - уже почти ничего не болит, разве что самолюбие. киба вспоминает, как шикамару рассказывал про вовремя подоспевшую помощь (“но вообще эта тэмари, конечно, бешеная, я с такой на свидание не пошёл бы, нафиг надо”), и как рок ли рассказывал про гаару, закрывшего его песчаным щитом (и как-то незаметно перешедшего из категории потенциальных врагов в категорию “наверное, мы сможем стать друзьями на всю жизнь”), как он сам парой фраз описывал канкуро и его кошмарных марионеток, от которых мороз по коже. почему ему в спасители достался именно этот из всей троицы - та ещё подстава. с другой стороны, тэмари правда страшная, а гаара - ещё страшней. а канкуро, ну, рожа размалеванная, ну, куклы эти, нормальная такая техника, внушает.   
\- гав! - вбрасывает акамару своё мнение.  
кибе слышится в этом осуждение и вопрос, но не может же акамару в самом деле его осуждать за подобные мысли?! и уж тем более интересоваться, нет ли в ближайших запланированных миссиях чего-нибудь в направлении скрытой деревни песка.

ближайшие, как на подбор, одна другой тупее - сопроводи письмо, отыщи клад, помоги дедушке перейти дорогу... иногда случаются пересечения с шиноби из других стран, совместные вылазки, и всегда, когда канкуро маячит в соседней связке или встречается так или иначе в самых неожиданных местах, его демонстративная усмешка потом не выходит из головы ещё несколько дней. киба бесится, забивая свободное время тренировками и иногда посиделками с узумаки прямо на высеченных в скале суровых исторических лицах самых исторических лиц конохи (формулировка звучит тупо, но им с наруто нравится, они тоже не особо умные). воздух здесь чуть чище, чем внизу, но так же полон неявной тревожности и ожидания перемен, так же зовёт кибу сорваться с места и бежать куда-нибудь, повинуясь только инстинкту.   
\- вот верну саске, - привычно заводит наруто свою лебединую песнь, - и так, сука, въебу, ходить не сможет.   
а вот некоторым инстинкт вообще не помощник.  
\- и смысл? - ржёт киба, прикусывая последний онигири, прежде чем отдать остатки акамару.   
\- не знаю, - вздыхает наруто. - просто хочу.  
чего он хочет, киба, наверное, понимает. их четырнадцать вообще не аргумент - тут все взрослеют рано, жизнь узнают рано, умирают тоже рано. влюбляются временами. у кибы розовеют щёки от самого этого слова, потому что оно какое-то девчачье, и лично он, чтобы вот прям “любить”, любит только мать, сестру и акамару. хотя, может, наруто и что-то другое имеет ввиду, только всё равно это выглядит так, как выглядит. и даже пахнет иначе. киба бы не смог объяснить, но когда узумаки, например, злится на своего забавного сенсея-извращенца, и когда злится, например, на сакуру, что та снова ревёт в подушку вместо того, чтобы пореветь в его понимающее плечо - это всё разное и пахнет по-разному. адреналин, гормоны, какие-то природные и грозовые эманации и многое другое. в академии были спец.уроки, да и сестра пыталась объяснить клановые особенности, но подобный анализ - не сильная сторона кибы. он сам практически собака, он так просто чувствует. и вот когда наруто злится на саске, то пахнет он - странно. этот запах тоже тревожный, куда там травкам и грозам, но киба рядом с ним внутренне весь подбирается и вроде как и гавкать не на кого, а вроде как и вот тоже, врезал бы. кому-нибудь.   
акамару согласно рыкает под боком и смотрит туда же, куда и хозяин - в сторону леса, исхоженного вдоль и поперёк, и начинающихся далеко у горизонта пустынь.

сам себе киба это объясняет так - пустыни пахнут иначе. как разные настроения или разные люди несут на себе совершенно уникальный набор ароматов, так и места (и даже события, но это киба точно не смог бы объяснить вообще никому) обладают набором неизменных характеристик, в числе которых запах стоит чуть ли не на первом месте. по крайней мере, для таких, как он. пустыня в его осознании складывается из запахов палёной кожи, высушенного ветрами и солнцем дерева, тонкого послевкусия скорпионьего яда. и краски, которую там смешивают из совершенно незнакомых ингредиентов, в отличие от привычной гуаши или чем там сейчас мелкотня под руководством ируки-сенсея учится рисовать.   
\- тебе просто нравится смена обстановки, - фыркает неджи. - постарайся вести себя прилично, пожалуйста.  
неджи - зануда, в отличие от своей славной, хоть и слишком уж зажатой кузины. но неджи сейчас за главного, киба с тентен на подхвате, а в суне они вообще пробегом, если верить официальной легенде.   
\- даааа неджи-самаааа, - максимально противным голосом тянет киба. ничто никому не угрожает - можно и проявить неуважение, ну так, совсем немножко. - постараюсь, чё уж.  
он более чем уверен, что пиздюлей ему выдадут по самое не балуйся, как только они покинут песок и развернутся в сторону дома, ну так это ж ещё нескоро. к тому же, в лесу ему даже бьякуган не страшен - то, что неджи видит, не всегда означает, что неджи может увиденное догнать. а исследовать суну давно хотелось, хотя бы из-за того, что как вообще люди могут жить в таком месте?!

несмотря на “такое место” и невыносимо сухой воздух, дом казекаге производит на него впечатление. на удивление уютно, хотя дышать всё равно нечем - песок, песок и ещё раз песок. им с акамару обоим хочется буквально сунуть нос в каждый угол и каждое помещение, запомнить, занюхать, записать на подкорку, чтобы в следующие разы не плутать по мрачноватым (но всё ещё уютным) коридорам. запахи мяса и специй с кухни вызывают громкое урчание в пустом с самого утра желудке, внутренний дворик с парой огромных суккулентов и колодцем по центру утоптанной площадки манит завернуть под сомнительную тень и умыться холодной водой, но обоих, и собаку и хозяина, витающие в воздухе запахи прямиком тащат к полуоткрытой двери, из-за которой пахнет пустыней и краской раза в три сильней, чем в любом месте до этого. потому что игнорировать подобное киба просто не в силах, не хватает опыта приглушать импульсивность и думать, прежде чем делать.  
\- а миленько, - хмыкает он, оглядывая небольшую комнату.   
его нос сообщает ему, что враждебности в воздухе по-прежнему нет, а вот глаза с этим конфликтуют, потому что выражение лица у канкуро ну такое. не доброе.  
\- правда, миленько, - уже не кривляясь, повторяет киба, - прям честно.  
\- не то чтобы я разрешал тебе зайти, - щурится канкуро, - но ладно уж, проявлю гостеприимство.  
он вообще не злится - киба чувствует той частью себя, которая собачья - но гостеприимство его насквозь дежурное, которое “надо так надо”, а не “заходи я рад”. ну, не очень-то и хотелось, наверное. канкуро мимоходом, будто всю жизнь так делал, треплет акамару по макушке, хотя любви к животным в нём киба тоже не чувствует, как и страха перед зверем как таковым. правда, это и неудивительно - жизнь с гаарой под боком способна воспитать характер и силу духа не хуже изнуряющих опасных тренировок.  
\- как ваша миссия? - равнодушно интересуется канкуро, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему не интересно.  
киба уверен, что при этом все марионетки в этой комнате, которых он уже засёк больше десяти, не сводят с него и акамару своих мёртвых деревянных глаз.  
\- нормально, - громче, чем надо бы, отвечает он. - а у тебя сегодня лицо по-другому раскрашено.  
фиолетовые стрелки по скулам сходят к крыльям носа, что в сочетании с такими же фиолетовыми стрелками по контуру глаз и широкой полосой посередине лба выглядит стрёмно и немного пугающе. в прошлый раз узор был другой, а позапрошлый вообще без стрелок, зато с решёткой во всю физиономию. киба переваривает это открытие медленно, что не мешает ему говорить прежде, чем как следует подумать.  
\- так ты чё, каждый день их заново рисуешь? - с неподдельным удивлением спрашивает он.  
\- а ты нет? - хмыкает канкуро, пожимая плечами. что-то в выражении лица кибы вынуждает его приглядеться и переспросить: - что, правда нет?  
\- у нас генетическое, - не то чтобы хочется что-то объяснять этому... этому. ну и ладно. - ну и чё, у сестры помады тыришь для раскраски?  
судя по быстро наступившей темноте, пиздюли догнали его немного раньше, чем предполагалось.

я же просил, всем своим видом показывает неджи за поздним ужином вместе со всеми важными и не очень представителями суны, я же тебя, собаку сутулую, человеческим языком просил. кибе немного стыдно, но больше из-за того, что канкуро с другой половины стола наблюдает и совершенно точно над ним смеётся в глубине своей высушенной пустынной душонки. а ещё у него, оказывается, день рождения.   
\- ты придурок, - вежливо шипит тентен.  
\- ну я же не знал! - шипит киба в ответ, не решаясь притронуться к еде, хотя очень хочется. - мы же вообще случайно через песок пошли!  
случайно, не случайно, а на затылке набухает огромная шишка, хорошо что под волосами не видно. тентен больно тычет его острым локтем в бок, не переставая трещать с тэмари о чём-то своём девчачьем, что ничуть не мешает кибе насупленно пырится на канкуро. подумаешь, именинник. он же правда не знал...

свой собственный день рождения киба встречает в больнице. не везёт так с детства, угорает над ним наруто, хотя кто бы говорил - взбесившийся от чужого вмешательства акамару покусал не только хозяина, но и самого узумаки, который как всегда каждой бочке затычка, по приказу свыше или по собственной дебильной инициативе. его выписывают уже через полчаса, лишь бы не слушать в очередной раз “как верну” да “как спасу”, и киба с тоской пялится в окно, ковыряя бинты на рёбрах. шишка на затылке за два неполных месяца почти зажила, но сам факт её наличия и обстоятельств, при которых она появилась, всё ещё зудит где-то внутри. потому что ну чё такого-то он сказал, чтобы прям так вот сразу бить. нервные они в песке своём все, думает киба, в следующий раз однозначно всё будет по-другому. но лучше бы, конечно, вздыхает он, подумать о том, почему он вообще об этом всё ещё думает.  
\- вы только посмотрите, - вклинивается в его невесёлые думы знакомый смешок, - щеночек опять в больнице.  
\- да чё за щеночек, отвали! - моментально взрывается киба настолько, насколько позволяет успокоительное. - чё тебе надо вообще здесь?  
\- мимо проходил, - пожимает плечами канкуро. - с тэмари.  
мимо конохи, ага, со своей ужасающей сестрицей. впрочем, тогда всё ясно-понятно. от канкуро, помимо всего, пахнет лекарством - левое плечо и спина, принюхивается киба, причём поверх незнакомого запаха лежит привычный запах снадобий местных медиков.  
\- нарвался на кого-то посильнее, пока мимо шёл? - ехидство так и прёт наружу, волноваться-то нет причины, обычные раны после обычной драки.   
\- обычная засада, - снова дёргает плечами канкуро, подтверждая его выводы. - по крайней мере, на меня напали не мои собственные куклы.  
а вот это уже нечестно. выпишут - отпинаю узумаки все почки, мрачно пыхтит киба, потому что тут к гадалке не ходи кто всё успел рассказать и ещё небось подробностей напридумывать сверху. с таким же мрачным настроением он наблюдает, как канкуро обходит его койку, бросает быстрый взгляд на окно, возвращается к собачьей лежанке.  
\- щенок - потому что до псины не дорос, - внезапно говорит канкуро. - в отличие от своей собаки.  
\- я тебя щас....! - встать никак не получается, но с третьей попытки киба садится и когти, со злости удлинившиеся до размера волчьих, звучно вспарывают больничную простынь. - не трогай акамару!  
\- а то что, - негромко спрашивает канкуро скорее сам себя. его ладонь немного неловко касается ушей акамару, опускается на холку и гладит по шёрстке. - хороший мальчик... поправляйся.  
у кибы краснеют уши ярче, чем полоски на щеках.  
\- ты тоже, - насмешливо бросает ему канкуро, не глядя. - поправляйся, в смысле.  
как только он наконец уходит, киба с очередной попытки всё-таки встаёт и решительно забирает акамару к себе в койку, на всякий случай. в лапах у собаки обнаруживается деревянный брелок в форме клыка, покрытый искусной резьбой. резьба складывается в еле читаемое “с днём рождения”, а на торце - словно в противовес красоте остальных линий - небрежно нацарапано “щеночек”. судя по всему, гвоздём. может даже ржавым.   
\- да пошёл ты! - огрызается киба в больничную тишину. - блин, ну за что?! вали в жопу!  
брелок в итоге цепляет на ошейник акамару, потому что сам потеряет как пить дать уже на третий день, а так всё-таки надёжней. 

приходится вытерпеть тонну подколок от сестры, ино, тентен и даже шикамару, которому всё кругом мендоксе(тм), но раз в год можно и друга подъебать. киба скалит клыки, что они-то на день рождения ему подарили одно большое нихуя, на что получает справедливое, хоть и обидное “скажи спасибо, что ещё не откинулся”.  
\- и мы с сакурой принесли букет! - рявкает ино напоследок. - хотя могли бы и не!  
могли бы и не, соглашается киба, потирая многострадальный затылок. акамару тянет его в лес, отвлечься от неудобных раздумий и придурочных друзей, и это единственно верное решение, с которым киба спорить не собирается. вот ответочку в суну отправить надо будет обязательно, правда, ждать целый год - это слишком долго. самовольно соваться в песок тоже не вариант. а больше всего в этом всём бесит, что как бы и кем бы ни был подарок преподнесён - он кибе нравится. подарок, конечно же, не этот.... этот.   
\- я чё, дурак? - сам себя спрашивает киба, зависая на верхушке самой высокой сосны под заливистый лай акамару. - у этого имя есть, а я уже не маленький, чтобы его бояться.  
ну да, не маленький. пятнадцать лет, а чего делать - по-прежнему непонятно. когда он, задумавшись, вываливает это всё узумаки во время очередной посиделки прямо на гранитных вихрах второго хокаге, наруто непривычно долго молчит.   
\- в книжках извращенца о таком не пишут, - намолчавшись, выдаёт он притихшему кибе, - там всякое типа сунул-вынул или руками за-  
\- я в курсе, про что там пишут, - перебивает киба. контролировать приток крови к коже получается всё лучше, но уши всё равно розовеют. хорошо, что уже стемнело и ничего не видно.   
\- а, ну вот, - наруто снова замолкает на целую минуту. - короче, я думаю, ты влюбился.   
\- ты чё, дебил?! - киба вскидывается быстрее, чем утруждает себя подумать хотя бы пару секунд. - ты охуел, узумаки?!   
\- да ты сам дебил! - огрызается тот с не меньшим энтузиазмом. - ссыкло! а ещё тебя собака покусала, ахаха!  
драка в результате получается смачной, но короткой, потому что у пятой везде глаза и уши, а уж рука какая тяжёлая... кибе нечем похвастаться, кроме болезненной затрещины от цунаде и пары шишек на рёбрах, которые он адекватно возместил наруто точно такими же (плюс несколько царапин в довесок к уже имеющимся). наруто на следующий день отправляют в какие-то дальние ебеня с супер-важной миссией (туда тебе и дорога, насупленно думает киба), а самого кибу - в суну, вместе с хинатой сопровождать купцов. попал так попал.

голова от увесистой затрещины проходит к концу второго дня пути. хината предлагает свои мази и просто дружеское участие в его нелёгкой судьбе, но киба только отмахивается, не желая заострять хоть чьё-то внимание на таких мелочах, как шишка на затылке, полученная за драку на самой главной святыне конохи с самым главным придурком конохи из-за расхождений в вопросах любви. это даже звучит так тупо, как ничто не может на свете звучать. признавать рациональное зерно в словах наруто было бы ещё большим верхом глупости, потому что кибе вот, например, нравится хината, это совершенно точно и сомнениям не подлежит. сакура бывает ничего так, когда не орёт, как бешеная, и не сносит стены, как цунаде. и вообще, девчонки в конохе - что надо, а характер так это даже хорошо, без характера нельзя, он даже у хинаты есть, если как следует поискать.  
\- киба... ты везёшь.. краски?  
а вот смотреть своим бьякуганом в его личные вещи вовсе незачем. хината полчаса извиняется и обещает никогда так больше не делать, если взамен киба пообещает ей не драться так сильно с наруто и беречь себя от рукоприкладства со стороны властей.  
\- это подарок, - сдавшись, объясняет киба. - я в прошлый раз не смог, отдам в этот.  
хината совершенно точно не в курсе, что в прошлый раз киба и знать не знал про чужие дни рождения, но улыбается едва заметно и кивает.   
\- хороший, должно быть, человек, - мягко говорит она, - ты никому раньше ничего не дарил.   
киба вырывается далеко вперёд от купцовского каравана, чтобы его малиновые, в тон припасённой краске, уши не так сильно отсвечивали весь остаток дороги. 

\- он на миссии, - не скрывает удивления тэмари, когда киба, помявшись для приличия, решается спросить, куда спрятался любитель чёрных комбезов и стрёмных марионеток. - вернётся через недели две, не раньше.  
обещает передать свёрток и почти незаметно прикусывает губу изнутри, но киба всё равно понимает, что она улыбается. ну и ладно, может, завтра вообще война и ему больше не придётся нюхать этот пустынный воздух и ходить по этому жгучему песку.

проходит намного больше двух недель - целых шесть - прежде чем цунаде, вздохнув, снова отправляет его к гааре с какими-то свитками, потому что больше, к сожалению, некого. разговаривает она в основном с акамару, не сомневаясь, что тот понимает её в разы лучше собственно кибы, и это немного бесит. ещё больше бесит, что волнение внутри вовсе не из-за возможных опасностей, подстерегающих на неблизком пути, а из-за возможной встречи. но тогда получается, что наруто был отчасти прав, а это, вообще-то, недопустимо, потому что всем известно, что наруто тупой и правым в чём-то быть не может по определению (события с саске - наглядный тому пример).  
\- ты всё понял? - громко переспрашивает пятая, нахмурив брови.  
\- да! - в один голос отвечает киба вместе с акамару. у того звонкое “гав!” звучит не менее уверенно. - сделаем в лучшем виде!  
совсем без потерь не получается, но вывих вправить это ж не кишки зашить, да и свитки ничуть не пострадали от настолько бездарных грабителей, что шатаются нынче про лесным дорогам. молчаливый, абсолютно нечитаемый гаара всё ещё намного страшнее любых бандитов, даже когда вежливо благодарит за выполненную работу, вежливо интересуется, как дела у товарищей кибы, и вежливо предлагает остаться на ужин и ночь, чтобы поднабраться сил.  
\- не стоит, - отмахивается киба, придерживая акамару за ошейник. - пятая велела не задерживаться.  
гаара начинает медленно кивать, но перестаёт примерно на половине кивка.   
\- что, даже “здрасте” остальным не скажешь? - и причина этого становится понятна, как только в дверях вырисовывается канкуро собственной раскрашенной персоной. фиолетово раскрашенной, что, однозначно, является решающим аргументом.  
\- а вот и скажу, - с вызовом огрызается киба. - кое-кто тут тэмари просил передать кое-что, вот к ней и зайду, заодно поздороваюсь.  
канкуро, дебил-переросток, даже не сдвигается из дверного проёма и приходится протискиваться мимо, всем собой обтираясь об неизменный чёрный комбинезон, под которым отчётливо ощущается живое, тёплое и сильное тело.

это всё местный воздух и жара, уговаривает киба сам себя после, когда тэмари бодро выпинывает его из своей комнаты чётко в направлении другой, дорогу к которой киба и сам неплохо помнит. есть слабая надежда на то, что пока он тут передавал всякое, включая конохские сплетни, канкуро куда-нибудь свалил, но вообще-то киба не слабак и не трус, пацан сказал - пацан сделает. тем более, что тэмари его свёрток подарочный вручила адресату лично в руки и не верить ей нет никаких оснований, особенно когда тебе под нос суют приличный кулак. так что тут явно вызов, а это всё равно что красной тряпкой помахать. ещё б под коленками не слабело, но это точно всё из-за воздуха и жары, точнее некуда. и канкуро никуда не свалил, даже здесь киба чует - пахнет его красками и его особенным древесным тоном, как со свежего спила или как кора после дождя, хотя какие в пустыне дожди, в самом деле.  
\- так и будешь там стоять? - и опять он над ним смеётся. не зло, но всё равно задевает.  
не влюбился, а раскрашу ему всю рожу и пошлю нахер, повторяет киба как заклинание, прежде чем войти.  
\- ну, ты не слишком рад меня видеть, - заявляет он. - безэмоциональное бревно, прямо как твои стрёмные куклы.  
один-ноль в его пользу. киба оглядывается - всё как и тогда, никаких изменений в обстановке. кое-как застеленная кровать, куча одежды в углу комнаты, стол, заваленный деталями кукол и разномастными свитками. знакомые баночки с краской (тэмари и правда их передала) стоят тут же - распакованные, что, конечно, приятно, этот ведь мог и выбросить. киба мельком опять смотрит на канкуро и со скрипом соображает дальше.   
\- ой, ты макияж снимал, что ли, - ляпает он, ещё не решив, как относиться к увиденному. - а чем, растворителем или у сестры умывалки таскаешь?  
от подобной наглости впору одуреть самому. канкуро, то ли тоже охренев от такого, то ли специально нарочито медленно встаёт из-за стола, звучно хрустнув кулаками. справедливо рассудив, что или сейчас или никогда (а рожу набить или получить по своей можно и после), киба быстро хватает банку с краской и так же быстро толкает его в грудь, вынуждая сесть обратно.  
\- я же от всей души, к тому же малиновый в сто раз круче фиолетового, - он надеется, что это звучит как задумывалось, с осуждением и укором. - ну ничего, умоешься ещё раз, потому что придётся.  
и даже хватает смелости макнуть пальцы в густую взвесь и ткнуть ими в щёку. и кое-как выдохнуть, когда притихший акамару подлезает под руку, а канкуро смотрит совсем непонятно.  
\- ну рисуй дальше, - говорит он точно таким же непонятным, как взгляд, голосом. - или страшно стало?  
да кому тут страшно, рявкает киба, успевая мазнуть малиновым ещё пару линий по губам и носу. потом его скручивают сразу две марионетки, акамару с пола жалобно скулит что-то вроде “я тут ни при чём”, а собственные щёки встречаются то ли с канкуровыми кулаками, то ли с полом, киба не очень помнит.

всё другое он зато помнит отлично и это не есть хорошо. канкуро без боевой раскраски выглядит неплохо, нормально так даже. мило, скрипит киба зубами, мило он выглядит, и какая разница, что сказано это только мысленно - сказано же. и канкуро ему позволил - на этой мысли хочется заскулить - немного порисовать на себе, прежде чем опять едва не вырубил. а ещё он так же, как и сам киба, задержал дыхание, когда палец с краской проехался по губам.  
\- я чё, дурак? - любимый вопрос последних дней, акамару согласно фыркает со своего места рядом с хозяйской кроватью. - давай считать, что показалось, ладно? ладно.  
чего точно не показалось, так это собственная реакция. мысль заставить канкуро открыть рот и завершающим штрихом провести по его языку догоняет только сейчас и это чисто божье спасение, потому что догони она его там - совсем бы опозорился, не сдержался и рисовал бы по языку вовсе не пальцем с краской. отсюда до того, чтобы представить, как канкуро целуется, буквально полшага - киба их благополучно перешагивает, ни в чём себе не отказывая. ни в жгучем стыде, ни в сладком, дурацком проигрывании собственной фантазии. 

с наруто они пиздятся на почве определений и неумения выражать свои мысли ещё раза три, потом надоедает. хочется как-то перестать быть идиотом, замутить с кем-то, хотя бы и с какой толковой куноичи годом помладше, если хината от подобного предложения грохнется в обморок, например. ну или наворотить безрассудных поступков, или миссию чтоб максимально опасную дали, чтобы погони и преследования и никакого времени на дурацкие мысли.   
\- это да, - соглашается узумаки, - вот когда джирайя вернётся, мы сразу же пойдём.   
киба благоразумно не уточняет, куда. наруто хлопает его по плечу, тоже благоразумно не развивая тему. умнеет, не иначе. вот бы и кибе уже тоже, потому что кончать ночами в кулак, представляя далеко не дочь клана хьюга и даже не блондинку всех блондинок конохи (и даже вообще не блондинку и вообще не конохи), не приносит никакого удовлетворения. только мимолётное, физиологическое, и хватает его ненадолго. и даже надоедливая болтовня ино про “надо показывать свою красоту тому, кого любишь”, уже не кажется слишком тупой, потому что теперь кибе кажется, что тупой тут только он. потому что, во-первых, нет у него никакой такой красоты, а во-вторых, чего тогда показывать. в-третьих, какая в жопу любовь.   
\- вообще, у джирайи и про это книжка есть, - осторожно начинает наруто. - могу стащить, спецом для тебя.   
ладно, пиздятся они раза четыре, но это только потому, что кое-кто дебил и не умеет держать язык за зубами. возможно даже, что это сам киба и есть. 

совместная миссия по разведке планов страны вод проходит не то чтобы очень гладко. у акамару сломан зуб, у ли рука (опять та же, многострадальная, будто проклял кто), у тэмари на веере ошмётки чужих мозгов и лёгкое сотрясение собственных. это всё кибе рассказывает хината, по доброте своей опуская подробности его собственного состояния.   
\- пятая, наверное, нас убьёт сразу же, как вылечит, - кхекает киба, изображая уверенность, которой нет.   
\- цунаде-сама лично проверила, чтобы вами занялись в первую очередь, - слабо возражает хината. - ой. в смысле... хокаге-сама сама...   
\- да понял я, - уверенности всё равно нет, но хотя бы уже не так грустно. - не сразу убьёт.   
во взгляде хинаты читается отчётливое "киба дурак" и ниже мелким шрифтом "сама убью не постесняюсь". поэтому стук в дверь, кто бы там за ней ни был, киба встречает с тихой радостью. впрочем, радость быстро сдувается.  
\- не помешал? - однажды канкуро заговорит с ним без насмешки в голосе и это будет примерно никогда. - хината?   
\- я уже ухожу, - почему-то она совсем не боится ни канкуро, ни даже гаару. и наверняка сейчас пойдет к тэмари узнавать, с какой такой радости её братец волнуется за конохских шиноби. если уже не выяснила. - рада была увидеть тебя, канкуро-кун.   
\- взаимно, - лыбится тот.  
смотреть на эти любезности без отвращения, конечно, невозможно. так бы и врезал, думает киба, хули блин чё вообще такое-то. канкуро дожидается, пока за хинатой закроется дверь, и первым делом гладит акамару, совершенно здорового и жизнерадостного (пострадавший зуб не в счёт). вторым - усаживается на край единственной в палате больничной койки.  
\- не везёт так не везёт, - замечает он, окидывая кибу изучающим взглядом. - да?  
посмотреть есть на что - голова в бинтах, нога в гипсе, половина тела обмазана специальными мазями против ожогов, которые воняют так, что киба бы с ума сошёл, если б ему и нос особым составом не мазали, во избежание.   
\- не от всех огненных свитков можно увернуться, - буркает он. - и тебе-то что? тэмари вроде вчера ещё выписали.  
\- какой же ты шиноби, - снова смеётся канкуро, игнорируя упоминание сестры. - если после каждой миссии в больнице валяешься.  
какой, какой... нормальный. и не после каждой он по палатам отдыхает, и не его вина, что все свитки вовремя не отследили. и оправдываться перед всякими песчаными супер-пупер ниндзями с идиотски разрисованными лицами он не собирается. ни. за. что. молчание затягивается, повышая градус неловкости в помещении, и киба решительно пырится в окно, в стекле которого отражается чёрное пятно комбинезона с забавными ушками и извечной марионеткой за спиной. между прочим, лениво крутится в голове, лично с ним канкуро всегда общается собственной живой и язвительной персоной, а не выдаваемой за себя куклой. кукла всегда позади, а настоящий канкуро всегда смеётся над ним своим надменным смехом и его дурацкие раскрашенные глаза смотрят на него с точно такой же надменностью. это можно назвать пренебрежением, вроде как совсем канкуро его не боится, даже за слабенького соперника не воспринимает. а можно ... подобрать нужное слово никак не получается, потому что лезущее на язык “доверие” - это вот вообще не то, это тоже подстава подстав, такая же, как разрешить ему изучать свою комнату или раскрашивать своё лицо. скорее уж, жалость. жалкий он, в этих надменных дурацких глазах.  
\- если бы с вами пошёл я, этого бы не случилось, - вдруг нарушает тишину канкуро. - ну, тэмари-то всё равно отбитая, ей пофиг.  
ну точно, жалость.  
\- ты чё, пожалеть меня решил, что ли? - киба разворачивается так резко, что его шея звучно и совсем не радостно хрустит. - завали свои жалелки знаешь куда! вот прям туда и завали!   
к его удивлению, канкуро никак на это не реагирует, так и смотрит, даже не мигает и очень напоминает этим гаару или своих ненаглядных марионеток. выглядит жутковато. потом он протягивает руку и киба, ослабленный сомнительным успехом миссии, ранами и лекарствами, инстинктивно зажмуривается, ожидая классической затрещины и следующего за ней классического отруба.  
\- дурачок, - тихо говорит канкуро, осторожно опуская ладонь ему на лоб и легонько надавливая. - помрёшь вот так бестолково, и что тогда...  
охуевать от подобных откровений приходится самостоятельно - когда киба неуверенно приоткрывает глаза, то в палате, кроме него, один только акамару, чья шерсть предательски пахнет песком и мокрым деревом.

один несомненный плюс во всей ситуации есть - тренироваться после выписки киба начинает так рьяно, что даже узумаки со своими благородными порывами души и ли с его бесконечно раздражающей весной юности восхищённо смотрят им с акамару вслед. тайдзюцу, ниндзюцу, гендзюцу, чисто собачьи примочки, необходимые ветеринарные знания - ничего не остаётся неохваченным, и сил не остаётся тоже, даже на подрочить перед сном. всё остальное, меж тем, сплошные минусы. выкинуть из головы всякие “дурачок” и “что тогда” невозможно совершенно, потому что сказано это было так, как будто они с канкуро типа как друзья, причём такие друзья, которые очень близкие друзья, немного более близкие, чем можно бы представить. а это канкурово “что тогда” подразумевает вообще непонятно что, мозг кипит в попытках придумать нормальные варианты и не зацикливаться на ненормальных типа всякого там продолжения общения и... всякого.   
\- остынь, бро, - конечно, узумаки тут как тут со своими словами поддержки, такой же дурацкой, как и он сам. - просто спроси в следующий раз.  
несколько совместных миссий подряд (и все, как на подбор, бесячие до противного) и правда сблизили их до взаимного согласия быть друг другу бро и не пиздиться, чуть что, до полусмерти. в конце концов, у наруто есть великая цель (даже две), а у кибы есть здравый смысл (когда инстинкты не заглушают его по независимым объективным причинам).  
\- чего спросить? - тупит киба, разваливаясь рядом с узумаки на траве.  
\- ну, стопудово ты ему тоже нравишься, - тут же поясняет наруто и лыбится во всю свою солнечную чумазую рожу. - не нравился бы, думаешь, стал бы канкуро то и дело мотаться в коноху из своей пустыни?  
\- он обычно тут с сестрой мимоходом, - отнекивается киба. самоконтроль его тоже очень вырос за последнее время и красными остаются только извечные полоски на щеках.  
\- да как же, - невозможно лыбиться ещё шире, но наруто способный. - я спрашивал, нет у тэмари в конохе никаких дел, её дела сами к ней в суну бегают по первому свистку.  
мало похоже на правду, но киба невольно задумывается и чем дальше, тем отчётливее представляет, как шикамару, произнеся тысячу раз своё “мендоксе” и передумав тысячи возможных комбинаций ухода от ответственности, покорно пакует вещи и выстраивает маршруты своих миссий так, чтобы и туда и оттуда проходить через скрытую деревню песка. это так тупо, что даже смешно (ну а я о чём, ржёт наруто, катаясь по траве и пиная кибу ногами от переизбытка дурости и эмоций). не смешно, что если всё так, то канкуро действительно нечего особо делать в конохе, разве что у него какие-то свои, личные причины. а быть по-правде чьей-то личной причиной...   
\- ты покраснел, - тычет наруто пальцем в малиновую, как закат, щёку, - даже полосочку не видно, ууу~  
жаль, что нельзя спихнуть его с обрыва или утопить в речке.

внутренние беспорядки в суне как в зеркале отражаются на внутреннем (и даже немного внешнем) состоянии кибы. в прошлый раз, когда зазнавшиеся оружейники бросили казекаге вызов, пришлось срочно выдвигаться на помощь. киба вспоминает об этом со странной смесью радости и тревоги - непростой противник, мимолётная улыбка канкуро в ответ на пафосные речи про возврат долга, рядом то чоджи, то сакура и оставалось только переглядываться и надеяться, что никого сильно не потрепало. на этот раз - ничего критичного, если верить пятой и разведчикам. киба всё равно не находит себе места от беспокойства и буквально напрашивается в группу, направленную с дружественным визитом поддержки моральной и, в случае надобности, силовой. он не удивляется наличию в ней же шикамару и ли и совсем чуть-чуть бесится с расцарапанной моськи наруто, который, конечно же, не может не волноваться сразу за весь мир (ну и вдруг там следы орочимару или саске, как же, надо лично всё проверить блаблабла).   
\- в какой ещё угол он не сунул свой нос? - спрашивает гаара и по его лицу невозможно догадаться, как он относится к этой бурной несанкционированной деятельности на вверенной ему территории.  
\- в туалет, - фыркает тэмари. - хотя, наверное, уже и там всё облазил.  
ещё вопрос, чьи действия в итоге нанесут больше урона - местных асоциальных элементов или неугомонного узумаки.  
\- тем не менее, - вклинивается куренай, ответственная на этот раз за всю поддержку и некоторое младшее поколение конохи, - нам нужно обсудить возможные последствия и варианты развития событий и многое другое.  
по крайней мере, она говорит что-то похожее - киба не вслушивается, выискивая взглядом и носом среди присутствующих канкуро. он точно должен быть где-то здесь, он всегда присутствует на всех собраниях как ближайший родственник гаары, он точно участвовал в наведении порядков и, по официальной версии, проявил себя во всей красе. обычно это означает - жив и по большей части цел.  
\- киба! вот ты где! я, короче, там видел такое-  
акамару негромким тявканьем зовёт за собой и это повод не слушать, чего же такого наруто увидел в очередном туалете. 

запах краски и _особенного_ дерева проявляется всё плотнее, сердце тоже вроде бы и успокаивается (ну правда же жив), а вроде бы и наоборот (так бы и въебал, выражаясь известно чьими словами). перед дверью киба резко тормозит, поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но в итоге акамару его опережает и совершенно бесцеремонно пропихивается вперёд.  
\- привет-привет, - канкуро так же бесцеремонно лохматит его макушку. это противозаконно, абсолютно. - и тебе привет.  
киба оттаскивает довольного пса за ошейник, сканирует канкуро сердитым взглядом на предмет сломанных/отсутствующих конечностей (старательно игнорируя тот факт, что вместо комбеза на канкуро обычные штаны и простая домашняя футболка), пырит сердито в глаза и с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы натурально не гавкнуть вслух.   
\- ну и чё ты не со всеми на приёме? - вместо “здрасте” бурчит он. - ваши нервничают.  
нервничают, так-то, все и по совершенно разным причинам, так что не особо и наврал. в запахи этой комнаты, которые киба сам не знает как давно уже выучил наизусть, отчётливо примешиваются новые. он не сразу понимает, что это то самое, которое событийное, которое не объяснить - только пред-чувствовать и пред-ощущать звериным инстинктом внутри своего человеческого сознания. ещё это немного то самое, которое “поймаю и въебу”. и то, которое бывает только очень-очень личным.  
\- да я, собственно, как раз собира-  
\- ятебенравлюсь? - выпаливает киба скороговоркой.  
\- ...чего?   
удивление на лице канкуро настолько неподдельное и искреннее, что просто вот мда. просто вот наруто за свои советы будет гореть в аду (и никогда не вернёт своего такого же на всю голову долбанутого учиху не то что в коноху, а в принципе). и сам киба тоже будет гореть в аду, когда догорит здесь, а ведь так гордился своим прокачанным самоконтролем - ну и где он теперь, этот самоконтроль... нервно дёрнуть акамару за собой, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, и едва не впечататься носом в стену - и всё, сдулся. ну ещё сразу три канкуровых марионетки, перекрывшие дверной проём по безмолвной команде хозяина, не дают прорваться наружу с боем, а то стоял бы тут киба, как полный придурок, как же.   
\- киба, - голос раздаётся совсем близко, так, что можно затылком ощутить чужое дыхание. - повернись.  
первый раз, когда по имени. киба изо всех сил сжимает кулаки, едва не протыкая ногтями кожу, поворачивается и смотрит точно в глаза, потому что чего терять-то. и, в конце концов, шиноби он или одно название, не такие подставы переживали.   
\- мне руку повредили, - как ни в чём не бывало продолжает канкуро, - ты вовремя, поможешь докрасить лицо. у тебя и опыт есть.  
он такой невыносимый насмешливый говнюк, что даже желание сгореть в аду немного утихает, уступая первое место желанию въебать.   
\- повредили? - впрочем, ненадолго. - сильно?  
канкуро слегка дёргает правым плечом и становится видно слои бинтов, уходящих наискосок через ключицу и за спину. другой рукой протягивает кибе банку с краской и вопросительно гнёт брови.  
\- ну, - это, вроде как, не похоже на шутку или “нет ты вообще мне не нравишься вали отсюда”, поэтому. - ладно, раз уж ты такой лошара.

кисть никто не предлагает и киба опять, как будто прошлого раза было мало, макает в краску пальцы, фоном отмечая, что малиновая. его. правда канкуро собирался прихорашиваться именно ею или только сейчас сориентировался - не особо важно. он очень кибу бесит и очень кибе нравится, это самое худшее сочетание, которое только могло случиться. и киба, будучи так насмешливо проигнорированным по волнующему его вопросу, как изобразит сейчас на этой наглой роже крестики-нолики, будет рожа знать... он рисует первую линию - от правого уха к середине щеки. вторую - то же самое от левого. третью - под бровью и к виску. приходится опять смотреть в глаза - тёмные, совсем не как у брата с сестрой, почти чёрные - и киба бессознательно прокусывает клыком нижнюю губу, всё на том же инстинкте и пред-чувствовании события, которого ещё нет. металлический запах и привкус немного отрезвляют, а потом канкуро большим пальцем стирает выступившую кровь и весь с трудом восстановленный самоконтроль опять валится нахрен. потому что дальше канкуро уже всей ладонью касается его щеки и ведёт к уху, собирая встрёпанные волосы пальцами.  
\- это вроде та рука, которая болит, - шёпотом выговаривает киба. ему кажется, что сердце сейчас ёбнется вслед за самоконтролем на самое дно.   
\- она и болит, - тоже негромко отвечает канкуро, - очень.  
и наклоняется к губам.

на долгое мгновение всё замирает и затихает, включая акамару, часы, шуршание вездесущего песка и учащённый до невозможного пульс (у обоих). малиновая линия, четвёртая по счёту, некрасиво смазывается на скулу - киба не думает, что придётся перерисовывать или что краска попадёт на шею канкуро или на него самого, когда от передоза ощущений вцепляется прямо в перебинтованное плечо. его глушит сразу всем - эмоциями, запахами, невозможной тишиной, непередаваемой ценностью того, что происходит.  
\- эй, киба! ну ты чё куда про---- пал.....  
только то, что дверной проём по-прежнему перекрыт деревяшками, спасает узумаки от немедленной смерти. ну и что он довольно-таки быстро бегает.

не быстрее бешеной собаки, конечно, только кто ж кибу отпустит носиться по чужой территории, пусть и с благой целью прибить дебила. стучаться надо, бубнит киба и чувствует себя непомерно счастливым. даже бы не удержался, взвыл вместе с акамару от этого непомерного, не умещающегося внутри. канкуро только смеётся и снова называет его щеночком. и говорит, что щеночки ему нравятся. не все, некоторые. очень.

самое обидное, что теперь все ржут над тем, что не только шикамару планирует свои миссии с заходом в суну и желательно хотя бы на пару дней. 

но оно того стоит.


	2. про всякие первые и прочие разы, почти нц

первый раз кибе вообще ничего не понравилось. во-первых, потому что канкуро по-прежнему мудак-переросток, во-вторых, потому что киба был пьян. ему каждый раз хочется добавить “и в-третьих, мудак воспользовался во-вторых”, но это такое наглое враньё, что даже стыдно приводить его в качестве аргумента. канкуро пользоваться не собирался, не до такой степени, но кое-кто ввалился в его комнату, надышал парами ужасно терпкой местной настойки в рот, в нос, за уши и примерно в ключицу и заявил, что больше не намерен ждать от судьбы подарков и будет брать их (подарки) прямо сейчас (хоть и раскрашены криво) прямо вот этими вот (видал какой кулак?!) руками. канкуро, мельком удостоверившись, что акамару на хозяйские выебоны побоку, привычно утихомирил кибу, завалив на кровать. тот пьяно и дерзко огрызался, канкуро огрызался в ответ, пар ** _ы_** настойки делали своё подлое дело, язык кибы был мокрым, а пальцы канкуро в мозолях. в какой-то момент эти пальцы оказались в заднице кибы и остановиться никто не посчитал нужным.

на второй раз было лучше, хотя признавать это вслух кибе не позволяет что-то очень глубоко внутри. то ли вредность, то ли глупость, то ли та часть звериного инстинкта, которая о признании сильнейшего. объективно канкуро и так сильнее, с этим киба соглашается (скрипя зубами и в очередной раз обещая всем вокруг, что настанет ещё его звёздный час). субъективно от этого осознания внутри всё тает и заставляет чуть ли не хвостом вилять - что, опять же, говорит кибе о его инстинктах, вожаках стай и всяком таком. канкуро, конечно не вожак, а киба не стая, но если всё это принять как-то абстрактно и назвать другими словами - где-то тут киба теряет нить собственных сбивчивых попыток в самоанализ, психует и тренируется в удвоенном режиме. канкуро замечает, что отдельные его реакции становятся лучше (и у кибы от самодовольства едва не трещит лицо), и что на этот раз всё тоже будет - лучше (лицо, всё-таки не треснув, стремительно краснеет). кибе всё ещё хочется как-то возмутиться и взять свои подарки судьбы самому, но чисто на инерции мышления, воспитанного соревновательным духом конохи и дружбой со всякими придурками-идеалистами. быть подарком для канкуро, в общем-то, тоже неплохо.

третий раз он толком не помнит. из совместной миссии, максимально опасной и полной бодрых стычек с шиноби тумана, канкуро возвращается с многочисленными переломами рёбер, а киба - с большим некрасивым шрамом через полспины помимо кучи маленьких. канкуро потом говорит, что на самом деле шрам красивый, и киба тоже красивый, и что они опять могли умереть на миссии оба, поэтому он сейчас ещё раз десять скажет, как и где киба красивый и кибе придётся это выслушать. киба обзывает его мудаком и тянет к себе, конечно же, не слушая. в ушах шумит, шрамы ощущаются продолжением нервов, мысли про смерть перекрываются мыслями про вполне себе жизнь и чувственная сторона процесса отходит на второй план, оставляя им возможность просто быть примитивными животными здесь и сейчас.

этот раз - четвертый и кибе слегка страшновато. во-первых, потому что он и правда собрался хоть что-то взять в свои руки, пусть и не так, как когда-то мечтал, а во-вторых, канкуро непривычно рассеян и молчалив, это напрягает. обычно хватает полпинка или пары слов, чтобы искры летели во все стороны совсем не метафорически. киба щёлкает перед носом канкуро пальцами до тех пор, пока не получает по ним ответный щелчок (и бонусом - щелбан по лбу), решительно усаживается тому на бёдра и так же решительно сопит.  
\- слишком долгий день, - поясняет канкуро, сжалившись над этим его сопением. гладит ласково по ногам, чуть задерживая ладони у паха. мудак как есть. - никак не переключусь.   
с тех пор, как гаара у них окончательно стал казекаге и вступил в запутанный мир политики и сопутствующих интриг, переключаться стало и правда сложнее, тем более близким родственникам. переживаний больше, обязанностей больше, поводов для сплетен больше, а возможностей уединиться - меньше. киба мысленно считает, получается почти месяц. месяц без раскрашенного фиолетовым (малиновая закончилась) придурка, его насмешек, его марионеток, его запаха и вообще его всего. пиздец же.   
\- я соскучился, - бубнит он, надеясь, что канкуро за своими этими важными мыслями ничего не услышит.   
\- ну я тоже, - немедленно отвечает канкуро. - оооочень.   
руки плавно перемещаются на бока, спину, до лопаток и вниз, на поясницу. эти руки, способные виртуозно управлять тончайшими нитями чакры, лапают его так откровенно, что кибе хочется немножко повыть. но это потом.   
\- прям правда очень?   
он сползает пониже, игнорируя недоуменное "хм" (потому что теперь его не так-то просто - вообще не просто - лапать за задницу) и заодно стягивает штаны с канкуро тоже, пониже.  
\- прям правда очень, - тот, конечно, невозмутим и спокоен, но голос выдаёт. и запах, киба чувствует это волнение - оно как сладость, как мокрая земля, как самое начало дождя, когда вот почти-уже. - но может не буде-  
без "может", опять сопит киба, не оставляя себе времени на передумать. здесь канкуро пахнет иначе, никакой сладости - в голову опять лезет про стаи и вожаков, опять хочется выть. вместо этого киба облизывает языком его член и чуть задерживает дыхание, прежде чем взять в рот. не страшно, не особо противно, не то чтобы сложно. канкуро заметно напрягается, но в причины этого киба не вникает - не до того. он на пробу ещё раз лижет языком и плотнее смыкает губы.   
\- мм, - канкуро прихватывает его за волосы, сильно стиснув их в пальцах (это кажется хорошим знаком), а потом оттаскивает от себя (а это уже не кажется).   
\- да почему?! - совершенно искренне возмущается киба, пытаясь сообразить - обижаться или очень обижаться. - чё я делаю не так?!  
\- у тебя зубы слишком острые, - канкуро смотрит, будто решает - ёбнуть ему или обнять посильнее, - мне нравится, но не в данном случае.  
кибе немедленно хочется сжать свои слишком острые зубы прям вот несколько раз, чтобы по частям всё откусить. через пару секунд он остывает, не совсем же дурак (да и зубы, правда, не чета всяким там, одни клыки чего стоят, гордость, а не клыки), но всё-равно обидно.  
\- так хочешь мне отсосать? - всё ещё насмешливо, но совсем не зло интересуется канкуро.  
его пальцы легонько, словно извиняясь за недавнюю резкость, перебирают спутанные волосы кибы и это ужасно расслабляет и одновременно заводит.  
\- так хочу, - буркает киба, - не хотел бы от тебя вообще чё-то - меня бы тут и не было!  
\- чего ещё хочешь? - улыбка канкуро становится слишком многообещающей, поэтому киба старается на неё не смотреть. не получается. - самое время рассказать.  
опять не очень понятно, это вот он серьёзно или просто подъёбывает, пользуясь случаем? хотя в постели канкуро свою язвительность приглушает с тех пор, как всё завертелось уже по-взрослому, и явно хочет, чтобы и киба свою поумерил и стал получать удовольствие. канкуро нажимает ему на затылок, заставляя наклониться к себе, целует в губы аккуратно, словно это опять в первый раз, касается языком клыков (они правда ему нравятся), усиливает нажим. от этих простых действий кибу накрывает похлеще, чем от порно, и опять момент, когда он оказывается внизу, прижатый сильным телом к кровати, проходит мимо его понимания.  
\- чтобы ты мне тоже, - выдыхает киба. шиноби он или кто, чтобы бояться озвучивать свои желания, тем более, если просят. - и чтобы не две минуты на всё. и чтобы я тебя видел. и ещё много всего...  
канкуро довольно смеётся в поцелуй, который тут же перестаёт быть томным. его владение языком такое же виртуозное, как и чакрой, и киба не уверен, что хочет знать, где канкуро этому всему научился и тем более с кем - есть шанс нечаянно подраться с этим “кем” насмерть, что вряд ли будет одобрено.  
\- подержи пока, - канкуро суёт ему в зубы пластиковый квадратик, на котором сбоку мелким шрифтом пропечатано “сделано в конохе”, и покрупнее - многообещающее “супер-тонкие”. - постарайся не прокусить.  
киба честно старается. он приподнимает зад, чтобы было удобнее раздеть уже его, ёрзает от контраста прохладного воздуха в комнате и тепла от чужого дыхания, недовольно сопит, когда канкуро задерживается, чтобы прикусить кожу на его животе, а потом, кажется, всё-таки сжимает зубы со всей дури. когда к этому канкуро добавляет пальцы, мокрые от его же слюны, медленно проталкивает внутрь, давая привыкнуть, подстраивает их ритм под упругое скольжение члена в своём рту, мозги отключаются совсем. киба тискает в кулаках покрывало, не рискуя вцепиться канкуро в плечи, и кончает, когда пальцы ввинчиваются особенно глубоко.  
\- вкусный, - хрипло говорит ему канкуро, приподнимаясь, чтобы отобрать презерватив и быстро чмокнуть в губы. - хороший мальчик.  
хочется сказать ему, что ты пиздец охуел такое говорить, но получается только простонать, а потом простонать ещё раз, а потом ещё. ощущения накатывают волнами на расслабленное тело, прошибают густым запахом секса и дикого леса, впервые воспринимаются так чётко и так приятно, что боли почти не чувствуется, а та, что есть, только добавляет остроты этих самых ощущений. и канкуро, закусивший губу и не сводящий с него мутного от желания взгляда до самого конца, кажется единственным, кто способен сотворить с кибой такое.

невнятное шуршание с пола напоминает, что они тут вообще-то не одни. киба лениво откидывает руку в сторону, безошибочно попадая на макушку акамару, и слегка тискает жёсткую собачью шерсть.  
\- как думаешь, он подглядывает? - канкуро наблюдает за ним уже со своей привычной насмешкой во взгляде. - понимает вообще, что мы с тобой делаем?  
\- конечно, не подглядывает! - возмущается киба не очень убедительно. - и конечно, он всё понимает. он тебя... ну... одобряет.  
сдавленное кхеканье довольно быстро сменяется смехом, за что канкуро прилетает прямо в многострадальные рёбра. злиться на него всё равно не получается. киба смотрит, как тот показательно растирает место удара, на чуть размазавшиеся от пота фиолетовые полосы по щекам и над бровями, в тёмные глаза с едва угадываемым зрачком, и опять слегка плывёт.  
\- хороший мальчик, - снова повторяет канкуро, тоже глядя в глаза. звучит двусмысленно.  
\- мы такие, ага, - не спорит киба.  
канкуро чуть наклоняется к нему и, учитывая, что до утра ещё долго, киба старается немножко себя контролировать. получается так себе, судя по следам от когтей на спине и руках.

да ну и ладно, канкуро же это тоже нравится.


End file.
